Flying Double
by xsh0wmethestarsx
Summary: One Shot: Clara and The Doctor take their 9 month old twins to visit Dave in New York, but because Linda doesn't know about them time travelling they have to go the normal way... on a Plane.


**Flying Double**

Clara was sat by the window on the aircraft. The plane still sat at the gate waiting to depart towards New York, Clara's dad's new home, The Doctor sat beside her, a small 9 month old boy curled up asleep on his lap. Clara smiled as The Doctor buckled himself and the boy in, and as Clara ran her hand over the boys head.

"He's out," The Doctor stated and Clara smiled.

"Let's hope he stays that way," she said before she glanced down to the boy's twin sister who was stood up holding onto Clara's leg for support. "Unlike madam over here." Clara bent down and lifted the girl into her arms to secure her onto her lap.

She squealed and earned a few laughs from the cabin stewardess that passed.

"Shh," Clara tried to hush the girl as she pecked a kiss to the top of her head. She strapped them both in and she watched as the girl leant back into her before she crooked her head back to smile at Clara with lazy eyes.

"She'll go after take-off Clara; I can see it in her eyes." The Doctor told her as he poked the girl's stomach earning him a soundless chuckle.

The stewardess passed back, "After take-off I've got some cribs that strap up onto here if you wish to use them." She told them.

"Thank you," The Doctor replied. "Might need one for him, but depends with her."

"No problem, just give me a shout anytime."

"Cabin Crew Prepare for Take-Off." The captain's voice boomed through the plane.

The stewardess smiled at them, before she made her way around the curtain to take her seat.

As the plane taxied to the runway, Clara watched as the girl began to fiddle with her rings on her finger. The plane then stopped at the top of the runway. Clara took in a deep breath before she wrapped her right arm securely round the girl, whilst her left hand found its way into The Doctor's, gripping it tightly. The bell alerting the passengers that it was take-off sounded then the plane began to charge down the runway.

The girl in Clara's lap, gripped onto Clara's wrist tightly, her nails gently scratching at the skin. The Doctor released Clara's hand and he watched as she pushed her thumbs into the girl's hands to grip onto instead. "It's okay baby," Clara muttered as she kissed the top of the girls head again.

They felt the plane shift as it took off and Clara released her thumb to point out the window. "Anastasia. Look."

The baby immediately turned to look out the window and she squealed with excitement and The Doctor chuckled. "She wants to know why the ground is shrinking." He offered.

With her free hand Clara tickled her belly. "It's not shrinking baby girl, were just going up into the sky." Clara presumed she was okay with that answer because she released a content sigh and she fell back into Clara.

About 10 minutes later the seat belt sign went off, and Clara unstrapped Anastasia and set her on the floor. Anna gripped at Clara's trouser leg and pulled herself back up, before Clara moved away towards the aisle. She raised one arm towards Clara, who had now stood up to retrieve her bag from above. "Mumma," she whined.

"Hang on baby," Clara responded immediately pulling the bag down onto the spare seat next to The Doctor. Anna pouted and began a quiet cry, she was in an unfamiliar place, and she didn't like it. "Mumma," she cried softly.

The stewardess passed again but stopped beside them. "Do you want the crib?" she asked.

The Doctor glanced at Oliver who was still sound asleep, and he nodded. "Please, I think it would be best, as I think madam down here is going to be fussy tonight."

The stewardess smiled and nodded before she left then returned a few minutes later with the crib. She hooked it onto the surface in front of The Doctor and Clara's seat. "There you go, enjoy your flight."

"Thank you," Clara and The Doctor muttered together, Clara still rummaging through her bag for the twins pyjamas. Anna was still crying, but instead had gripped onto The Doctor's leg for support. He ran his hand over her head, before he turned to catch the blue camouflage onsie Clara threw at him without warning.

Clara then pulled put a pink My Little Pony onsie and set it on the seat before she pulled out a few toys and blankets for the twins then, the two bottles, before she closed the bag and put it back in the overhead compartment. She picked up the belongings and placed them onto her seat, before she scooped Anna up into her arms, bringing her into her chest.

The doctor removed the arm rest between the free aisle seat and his, and he carefully laid Oliver down. Very careful as not to wake him, he quickly slipped the onsie onto him before Clara handed him a now settled Anna, and she picked up Oliver from the seat.

He squirmed slightly but Clara held him close and was bouncing ever so slightly to keep him asleep. Once she was satisfied he was calm, she very gently placed him into the small crib before she wrapped the blue blanket around him.

"One down," The Doctor muttered. "Another to go." He gazed towards Anna, who was laid on the chair dressed in her onsie babbling to herself.

"She'll settle once she's had her bottle," Clara said. "Hopefully," she then too gazed at Anna, who had now turned her head towards Clara.

"Mumma," she said quietly reaching out towards Clara.

Clara bent over and picked the girl up, her head coming heavily down upon her shoulder as she tucked her index finger into her mouth, whilst her other hand gripped at the strap of the vest top Clara was wearing.

The Doctor moved all the belongings into the aisle seat, so Clara could sit down if she wanted. Instead she stayed standing swaying ever so slightly in hope that the motion might put Anna to sleep.

"Remind me again why we didn't take the TARDIS?" Clara asked.

"Linda, Linda doesn't know we time travel." He answered.

"Oh yeah," Clara muttered, burying her face into Anna's neck. After a moment she lifted it again, and she kissed the girl's temple her lips lingering there for a moment. "You hungry baby girl?" she asked. "Shall mummy give you your milk, and then you can sleep?"

Clara made her way over to her chair and she sat down, cradling Anna in her right arm as The Doctor handed her the bottle. Placing it to Anna's lips, she drank greedily. Clara turned her head to The Doctor and she smiled lazily at him, it was clear she was getting tired. He then leant forward and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "Love you," he whispered before he gently rubbed Anna's bare foot. "Does she have sock's Clara?" he asked. "I know Oli has a footed onsie but Anna doesn't."

Clara thought for a moment. "Yeah, she should have either a green or purple pair in the bag."

The Doctor stood up to retrieve the socks and as he did, Anna turned her head away from the milk, and as Clara put the lid on it and placed it on the floor Anna threw up a little bit, before she dissolved into loud tears. "Honey, we may also need the rag, Anna had a little accident." She said to The Doctor before she began to comfort Anna in hushed whispers. "It's okay baby, it's okay." He heard her mutter to the girl.

Luckily the rag was on top so The Doctor passed it back to Clara, who wiped Anna clean before she draped it over her shoulder and moved Anna so her head was peering over her shoulder. Clara began to gently pat Anna's back and she very quickly released a quiet burp, followed by a hiccup, before she dissolved into more tears.

The socks, The Doctor found, were buried at the bottom of the bag, and by the time Clara had burped Anna and had gone back to cradling her, The Doctor had just finished putting the bag back. He slid the socks onto Anna's tiny feet and he grabbed the blanket from the chair beside him. He then watched as Clara wrapped the girl in the blanket and she stood, holding the girl to her chest as she bounced slightly, like she did with Oliver earlier.

Anna's cries died down, and she eventually released a small yawn. About half an hour later, Anna had fallen asleep against Clara's chest.

"Shall we," The Doctor began as he glanced towards the cabin area where the stewardess was.

"No," Clara interrupted. "I'll hold her; she'll just wake up and start crying again."

"Clara, you look shattered love, you know I don't sleep so hand her here, you sit down and try to get some rest,"

Clara didn't argue with her husband, so she handed Anna off to him, before she fell into her Chair, doing up her seatbelt before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

She was woken a few hours later by the sound of cries. There were two cribs set up in front of her and Clara saw in the dim light, Oliver was laid awake crying, reaching out for her.

"Mumma," he cried. Clara was quick in undoing her belt and reaching forward to pull Oli and the blanket from the crib to hold securely at her chest.

"I'm here baby," She muttered. "It's alright, I'm here." She started swaying slightly and soon Oliver's cries died, but he didn't fall asleep. Clara turned and frowned when she didn't see The Doctor sat there. She quickly peered in on Anna, before she returned to her seat; Oliver still laid calmly at her chest. She pressed her lips to his temple, before she began to hum a quiet lullaby.

She was so focussed on getting Oliver to sleep again, that she didn't hear The Doctor return from the bathroom. "I always love it when you sing that to them," The Doctor whispered in her ear. She smiled lightly before she peered down at Oli, and she confirmed with a nod.

"Asleep."

She held onto Oliver for a while, her hand rubbing absently on his back as he slept in his mother's arms. She was pulled out of her daydream when the stewardess came along with a drink for her. "Would you like some water Madam?" she asked Clara.

She nodded, and stopped rubbing circles on Oliver's back to reach and take the cup from her. The Stewardess smiled. "There gorgeous, and very well behaved, I take it you fly often?"

Clara took a sip before she replied. "Thank you, and no first time actually. And were surprised at how their taking it as well."

"How old are they?" She asked politely.

"9 months," The Doctor replied with a smile.

"Aw, well if you need anything, don't hesitate to give me a shout."

"Thank You," Clara told her as she walked up the aisle. She finished off her water before she reclined back into her seat with a long sigh.

"We're half way there Clara," The Doctor informed her. "And we're doing beautifully."

She smirked before she pulled her seat upright. "Doctor, Can you take him?" she asked.

He frowned in confusion. "Is everything alright sweetheart?" he asked, and he lifted Oliver up from her chest to bring him into his.

Clara nodded and stood up, "Just need the loo." She admitted before she pecked a quick kiss to his lips and disappeared up the aisle.

The Doctor looked at Oliver, who was sound asleep in the blanket. He leant forward and placed him back into the crib. He then pulled out his television screen and flicked through the channels until he found something that looked interesting.

The plane came across some turbulence not long before Clara returned from the loo. The motion woke Anna up and she laid screeching for a second until Clara appeared and scooped her into her arms. The Doctor smiled at her as he fell back into the seat. "Beat me to it." He chuckled.

"Shh, Shh, Shh," Clara muttered to Anna whilst gently bouncing her, her left arm rubbing absently at the girls back. Clara walked over to her seat and sat down just as the seat belt sign went on. Clara shifted Anna, and the girls cries died down but Clara could still hear her releasing tiny whimpers by her ear.

The turbulence lasted about 10 minutes. And in that time Clara had calmed Anna down and she was now stood on Clara's lap. Her hands planted on her mother's cheeks as she grinned down at her. Clara giggled.

"I don't think she's going to back to sleep," The Doctor laughed as Anna tried to give Clara a few wet kisses beside her nose and Clara screwed up her face.

"Thank you for that Anna," she told the girl, who squealed with excitement at her before she turned and reached out to The Doctor.

"Dadda," she squealed as The Doctor took her into his arm. He kissed her cheek and Anna smiled cheekily at him.

"Hello baby girl." He said and Clara smiled as she babbled up at him in familiar tones.

Clara then stood up and went over to the crib in front of The Doctor, bending over she pulled a groggy, half-awake Oliver into her arms. He sighed into her chest and Clara kissed his temple. "Hey baby boy." She gently patted his back as he woke from slumber. She turned around and smiled. The Doctor had Anna on his knees and he had pulled his TV out and he was showing her something.

"We're flying over the Atlantic Ocean," He pointed at the screen. "Look Anna, there's where we're going, New York." The baby craned her head back to look at him whilst she babbled at him. "Yes we're going to go see Grandad." The Doctor looked up at Clara and smiled at her as she giggled.

"How long left Doctor?" she asked as she sat down in her seat and set Oliver on her knees, smiling when he gripped her hands and stood up.

The Doctor quickly glanced at his screen, that Anna was tapping furiously on, before he turned to Clara and offered, "About 3 hours."

She gave a heavy sigh as she threw her head back and closed her eyes. She then opened them again when she felt Oliver's small hands on her lips. She opened her mouth and pretended to eat his fingers, smiling as he squealed with delight before he pulled his hand away.

Oliver then dropped to sit on Clara's knees before he fell forward and hugged at her midsection. Clara ran her hand over his head and he peered up at her, his green eyes searching her brown ones. "You hungry baby?" she asked him as she looked to the full bottle next to the doctor and realised he hadn't eaten.

Oliver only sighed and she shifted to cradle him as she got The Doctor to pass her the bottle. She held it up to his lips and he drank, slowly.

Meanwhile The Doctor had placed Anna on the floor and he watched as she crawled about in front of him before she went down the aisle towards the cabin area. He stood up and followed her, Clara giving him a confused look as he disappeared behind the curtain.

"Come here monkey," he called as he picked her up. Anna squealing with delight as The Doctor kissed her temple.

The stewardess's laughed and waved at the baby as The Doctor carried her back to her seat. Anna waved back and squealed with happiness. "Shh baby, don't wake everyone up. Or mummy will not be happy." He told her as he pulled back the curtain. The Doctor placed Anna back on the floor once he got back to their seats, and immediately she crawled over to Clara, and using her leg she pulled herself up to stand.

She reached out her left arm to Clara, her hand balling into a fist before she undid it and did it again. "Mumma," she said.

Clara looked to Oliver who was still slowly drinking his milk, before she looked down at her daughter. She shook her head. "Sorry baby, I've got Oliver,"

Anna then reached out both hands to Clara. "Mumma," she whined, louder.

"No Anna," Clara told the child, who immediately burst into tears at her mother's comment.

The Doctor stepped forward and picked Anna up, but she wailed even harder. "Mumma," she cried reaching towards Clara, in The Doctor's arms.

Clara sighed. The Doctor placed Anna on the floor by Clara and took Oliver from her arms before he settled himself and his son in the chair. He then watched as his wife pulled their screaming daughter up onto her lap and as the girl clasped her arms around her neck.

Clara leaned her cheek into her daughter's forehead, but she immediately pulled it away with shock.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked.

Clara raised her right arm and placed her hand over Anna's forehead. "Oh baby," she muttered to the child before she turned to face The Doctor. "She's burning up."

The Doctor stared at Clara as she protectively placed her hand over their daughters head. "It only feels like a low grade fever Doctor," Clara admitted. "But would explain why Anna hasn't been sleeping over the past few days." She leant forward and grabbed the pink blanket hanging over the edge of the crib. She tightly wrapped it round her daughter trying to create some warmth for the child, who had now started to shiver against her chest.

The Doctor stood up and placed Oliver onto his chair. "Oli, don't move." He told the boy, who ignored him crawled across to Clara and pulled himself up, his hand on her shoulder to keep him steady. He opened the overhead locker and pulled out Clara's handbag.

"What are you doing?" she asked, and her left arm snaked around Oliver's waist to hold onto him whilst her other kept hold of Anna.

He rummaged through her bag then pulled out a small first aid kit. "If I remember," he said as he unzipped the bag. "You have got a few Calpol sashes in here," He rummaged through the bag. "Aha!" he cried as he pulled a sashay out.

Oliver stared at his father in confusion, but the minute he pulled the medicine out, Oliver turned into Clara knowing what it was. "No Mumma." he called, burying his face into Clara's left arm. Clara laughed and watched as The Doctor picked up Anna's unfinished bottle before he emptied the medicine into it.

"She won't drink that," Clara stated. "You'll need to heat it up."

Luckily for them the stewardess passed through the cabin. "Excuse me miss," The Doctor asked. "Can we possibly have some hot water to sit this in for a while?" he asked.

She nodded, and then she returned with a small cup of hot water.

The Doctor sat the bottle in it, and took it out when the milk was Luke warm. He handed it out to Clara who took it, and waited for The Doctor to sit Oliver on the chair next to him, before she cradled Anna in her arms and held it up to her lips.

She tried to refuse it at first, but once she realised it was warm she slowly began to drink the small amount of liquid in the bottle.

Luckily the rest of the flight passed by uneventfully.

"Hi Dad!" Clara called to the man in the airport, Oliver hanging off her hip, whilst he was gripping onto her hair.

The Doctor a few meters behind with Anna and the rather large suitcase. Dave stepped forward and took Oliver from Clara.

"Hi sweetheart," he said. "How was the flight?"

"It was good, just glad we don't have to do it again."

The Doctor chuckled. "Actually Clara," he started.

Clara turned to him and groaned. "Don't remind me," she said as she kissed The Doctor and took Anna from him. "Now, come on. I want to crawl into a bed."

They followed Dave out of the airport towards his car. The Doctor pulled Clara aside after the twins had been strapped in. "Take the TARDIS next time, even if Linda doesn't know."

Clara smiled and kissed him. "Yeah, take the TARDIS."


End file.
